


Catalyst

by Lee_Writes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, long af, obviously, slow burn maybe, what am i really doing who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Writes/pseuds/Lee_Writes
Summary: A re telling of the Fullmetal Alchemist storyline, mainly consisting of Brotherhood with some aspects of the manga thrown in as well as my original scenarios, in which my OC gets thrown into the mix and hilarity, pain and suffering insues.updates were going to be weekly or at least bi-weekly, but i will be adding new chapters whenever they are finished





	Catalyst

 

 

Central City. A normally bustling city during the day was now akin to a quiet wasteland, not many souls needing to move about, as their daily business had mostly been finished for the night. However, in a dark alley there is a man, he wears a tan cloak to hide his military uniform, and a piece of dark hair dangles in front of his face. The man silently draws a detailed transmutation circle in the darkened alley. In the center of this grand city stands Central Command, a bright beckon in the dark night with spotlights at every corner pointing upwards towards the sky, or possibly even God himself.

Inside the Fuhrer's office stands Roy Mustang, a Colonel of the military with dark hair and eyes, and the Fuhrer, King Bradley, an older man with dark hair and a green eye, his most noteworthy detail being not just his mustache, but the eyepatch over his left eye. Behind him sits a large map of their country, Amestris.

“The Freezing Alchemist?” the Colonel spoke, whilst Fuhrer Bradley continued to look over military information about a man named Isaac Mcdougal.

“Yes.” He said “He has snuck his way into Central.” the man informs, before looking to his left where Colonel Mustang was standing by the door of his office.

“Colonel Roy Mustang” he addressed the other man “I would like to put you in charge of capturing him.”

Roy stood up straighter. “If that is your order.” he replied, only to loosen up a second later, as the Fuhrer speaks once again.

“Oh, I’m so glad you are in Central.” he says with a grin, before adding “I can rest assured leaving this to you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“One more thing.” King Bradley speaks up once again. “The boy is here, as well. Use him however you like.” and Roy looks up in reaction.

“Fuhrer Bradley, by boy, do you mean…?” Roy begins to ask, only for the Fuhrer to turn and smile at him.

“Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.”

* * *

“Man, the Colonel is such a slave driver.” a young man complains as he stares down at the city from the rooftop he was sitting on. He wears all black save for white gloves and his signature red coat, his long blonde hair braided down his back, whilst golden eyes continue to scan the city below him. Beside the short blonde stands a large blue suit of armor, glowing white eyes looking down at his older brother.

“We’d already bought our tickets to Liore, but that’s been cancelled, huh?” the boy in armor speaks with a small sigh.

“Nothing we can do about it.” Edward Elric says as he pushes himself up, before looking at his younger brother. “Let’s hurry up and get this over with, Al.” Alphonse Elric nods besides him.

“Alright, Brother.”   

* * *

In a large mansion a little aways from Central Command sat two women, the older woman smiling fondly as her young daughter rambled on about whatever her heart desired, when the two are interrupted by a knock on the door, and a servant walks into the room.

“Miss Amelia, there is a phone call for you from Central Command.” he says.

“Is it my husband?” the older woman asks as the younger stands up.

“No Ma’am, it is from Colonel Mustang.” he replies with an apologetic expression.

The young brunette froze in place, a look of what could only be annoyance breaching her features. “Tell him I’m busy!” she said, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry Miss..” The servant speaks again, “He says it’s urgent.”

The young girl seems to realize she really had no choice in the matter, and she lets out a defeated sigh before uncrossing her arms. She looks to her mother with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Mother, we will have to catch up fully next time okay?” she said, “If that lousy Colonel will ever give me some time off that is..” she added with a grumble, getting a gentle laugh from her mother.

“Now now my dear Amelia, is that anyway to treat the kind Colonel?” The woman just smiles as her daughter once again grumbles. “It’s alright, duty calls does it not? Just promise me you will be careful!” She smiles once again as Amelia stands straight, saluting the woman before following the servant out the door. Although before she closes the door behind her, the short haired and dark brown eyed girl peaks back inside.

“Tell Selim goodnight for me!” she exclaims, before the door shuts behind her. The woman sighs as she continues to stare at the now closed door, listening to the servant tell her teenage daughter how her uniform and firearm were ready for her, as another door opens and the youngest Bradley comes toddling in.

“Where’s big sister?” he asked, after taking a look around the room, as if expecting to see the young girl was hiding somewhere.

“I’m sorry Selim,” the woman spoke, gaining the young boys attention. “Amelia was called into duty.” Selim seemed a bit distressed by this, before the mother speaks up. “Don’t you worry my dear, she told me to tell you goodnight for her!” That seemed to have cheered the little boy up, but he noticed how worried his mother looked.

“Don’t worry Mama!” He exclaimed, “Big sister Amelia is the best Private out there!”

* * *

 

“So, why exactly did you call me in on my day off?” said brunette, trying not to glare daggers at her superior officer, as the Colonel looked down at her almost amused for a moment.

“Be careful how you address your superiors Private.” he chuckled as she grimaced at him, before getting to the matter at hand. “The Freezing Alchemist has snuck into Central.” he said, now getting her full attention before continuing. “The Fuhrer has tasked me with catching him, so naturally you’re going to help as my subordinate.”

“So basically..” Amelia starts, “You are going to sit back and watch us normal people struggle with catching a rogue State Alchemist before you swoop in and save the day, am I correct?”

“Hey!” now it was her turn to look on in amusement at his annoyed expression. “I’m not sending just normal people after this guy, Fullmetal is going to be helping.”

‘So either way he’s not helping out’ she thought, before realizing something else.

“Wait… Fullmetal?”

* * *

 

High pitched whistling cuts through the night, an indication that the military or military police has caught sight of the criminal. A lone figure darts through the alleyways, trying to avoid being seen by the military. Isaac rushes past an alley just as a military officer was looking in, giving away his position.

“There he goes! That way!”The cloaked man continues to rush forwards, running straight towards two officers, who both pull their guns on him.

“Halt! Halt or else!” One of the men shouts. Isaac continues forward, pulling an arm out of his cloak, that was covered with a large metal glove that extended all the way to his elbow. At the elbow joint sits a transmutation circle, similar to the one he was drawing in an alleyway just an hour before, which activates as he continues to rush towards the two officers, transmuting ice from the water in the atmosphere around him. The two officers are knocked down by the ice, and Isaac turns the corner to continue his escape, just as another officer peaks his head around the next corner. However just as the man pulled his gun out, Isaac ducks, grabbing his arm and there is a bright light as Isaac transmutes the water inside of him to ice, killing the officer. The man besides him screams out, as Isaac grabs his face, and there is another bright light as he transmutes the water inside of this man to boil him alive.

“Freezing and boiling, both attributes of water.” he says aloud to no one in particular as he moves to lower his arms after the attack. He jumps back just in time as a spear was thrown in his direction, landing just where he was standing previously. “Alchemy..” He mumbles to himself as he notices a spark at the tip of the spear when he lands, narrowing his eyes in the darkness, before they widen, and Isaac lets out a gasp as he notices a figure walking towards him.

“What a nasty thing to do.” the figure says, as the step out of the darkness and towards Isaac, whom smiles in response.

“In order to do great things, sacrifices must be made.” the man’s expression twists, a crazed look on his face before he continues. “It’s what’s known as equivalent exchange!”

“There’s no way you can call that equivalent exchange!” Edward Elric exclaims as he steps further out of the darkness. The young man claps his hands together, the familiar light of alchemy sparking around them as he reaches for the spear besides him, pulling it out of the ground. Isaac watches in shock as the spear begins to change shape, transmuting into a metal bat that the boy swings in his hand, and for some reason, has his face and hair on the edge of it.

“Without even a transmutation circle…” He begins to mumble.

“You can’t afford to be so intrigued!” Edward interrupts, as he rushes forward. Isaac tenses, preparing to go on the defense when another figure moves in behind him, the man gasping as he glances behind him. He ducks backwards before Alphonse could get a hit on him, keeping himself balanced as he notices Edward was still rushing towards him. Isaac positions his arms in an X as Edward swings his metal bat down, metal clashing against metal and protecting his skin from the spikes on the bat. He than pushes Edward away, ducking out of the way himself as Alphonse went to grab him, and kicked the taller back. As Alphonse stumbles back with a gasp, Edward once again swings his bat at him, only for Isaac to block with the metal covering on his arm. He grabs Edwards right arm, moving to transmute the water in his arm, but only destroys the red coat the boy was wearing, who yelps as he is forced backwards from the alchemy.

“What?!” Isaac shouts, using his arms to block an attack from Alphonse, “Impossible!” He adds, as he effortlessly throws the suit of armor over his head, Alphonse letting out a cry of surprise.

“Any water in there should have boiled!” He cried, eyes wide in shock.

“You ruined my coat, you know.” Edward growls, lowering the right arm that should have been boiled. Through the tatters of his coat, Isaac could see the shine of automail, and he tenses in astonishment at what he was seeing.

“Automail…” He mumbles, as the blonde boy rips his coat off, exposing more of the right arm, and the armor standing up besides him. Isaac continues, suddenly coming to realization. “The skill of a gifted alchemist, one who doesn’t use transmutation circles, as well as an automail right arm.” His glare hardens, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek.

“You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!” And as more realization kicks in, he points at Alphonse in confusion. “Not you?” he asks, watching as the taller of the two scratches his head.

“Oh, I’m his younger brother, Alphonse.” he responds awkwardly.

“This runt?”

“Who’s a puny runt?!” Edward exclaims, clapping his hands together before slamming them on the ground, catching Isaac off guard as the walls literally transmute to trap him, who continues to stare dumbfounded.

“To think that the man they call the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little child..” he says as his face twitches from the shock. This comment seems to have angered the Fullmetal Alchemist once more, the boy claps his hands together before transmuting a hand out of the wall besides him.

“Don’t call me little!!” he shouts as the hand smacks into Isaac, destroying the prison he was previously trapped in, and throwing him back a bit.

“Brother..” Alphonse speaks up, staring at where Isaac once stood in a daze, as his older brother seethes besides him. “I don’t think he meant your height just now…” Even though that comment made Edward realize he was telling the truth, he still clenched his right fist in anger. “Even if he didn’t, he’s going to pay!” he exclaims.

* * *

 

“That’s the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, for you!” a military police officer exclaims, looking at Alphonse in wonder, as the rest of the MPs that arrived shortly after the brothers captured Isaac take him away. “Thank you very much for your assistance!” he adds, obviously getting the younger brother confused with the true Fullmetal Alchemist.

“No, I’m his younger brother, Alphonse!” The younger Elric says for the second time in only a few moments. Meanwhile, in the alleyway where the brothers had caught Isaac, Edward uses alchemy to fix the surroundings and of course his signature coat.

“Okay.” He spins on his heel and slips his coat on, before peaking out of the alleyway to where his brother was trying to once again convince someone that he wasn’t who they thought he was. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Al.” he says, starting to walk away while waving back to his brother. “Now, let’s get going!”

“Geez, you’re always so impatient..” Alphonse sighs, before saying goodbye to the officer and following his older brother.

Just outside the alleyway a few more officers are stationed to keep any civilians from getting too close, just in case. The man who was in charge had just ordered a few of his men to patrol the area, just to make sure Isaac was working alone, when he is approached by a group of three, two military police and one private.

“Private Bradley Ma’am!” Alphonse looked back in curiosity as the officer in charge stood up straight, saluting the approaching young girl, the other men who noticed her approach also joined in the salute.

“There’s no need for that, Captain.” Amelia spoke all with an awkward smile, while saluting back. “Just Private is fine.” The young girl looked into the alleyway. “I heard you caught him, is that right?”

“Not exactly us, Ma’am” she cringed for a moment, before the man continued. “The Fullmetal Alchemist had subdued him long enough for my men to make the arrest.”

“I see. Colonel Mustang will be pleased to hear this.” And honestly so was she; the quicker they could clean this mess up the better. Although she probably wouldn’t get to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist tonight, which was a shame since she was looking forward to telling Selim about it.

“Keep up the good work, Captain.” Amelia turned back towards the man, who immediately saluted in response, before she remembered. “I heard you had lost some men during all this.. You all have my deepest condolences.” she gave a soft apologetic smile when she noticed the man’s expression falter for a moment.

“Yes Ma’am. Thank you Ma’am.” He said, “They were some good men.”

Amelia nodded silently, before glancing back into the alleyway, the handcuffed Isaac surrounded by four military police men finally came into view. ‘So that’s Isaac Mcdougal’ she thought as she narrowed her eyes at him. Something was off about this guy, something about him gave her a bad vibe. As more of his face came into view, she noticed that he was looking down, which wasn’t too odd considering most criminals looked down after they have been arrested, but what was odd was that his gaze was just ever so slightly to the left, as if he was looking at something as he walked. She unconsciously followed his gaze, noticing a large puddle of water right next to where he was walking.  

“Water…?”

As soon as she spoke the word out loud, realization hit like a ton of bricks. He was a State Alchemist, his specialty being water. Her eyes snapped up to meet with the mans crazed green orbs, a wide grin spreads across his lips as he simply slides off one of his gloves.

“Get away from him now!!”

Edward spun on his heels as soon as he heard the scream echo throughout the alleyway, surprised to even hear a young woman in the area. He could just barely make out the figure of Isaac falling to his side, before there was the blinding light of alchemy, a wave of steam envelops both brothers and the police around them.

Amelia immediately covered her face with her arm in reaction to the steam, and although she couldn’t see, she could definitely hear the cries of pain as the men around Isaac were taken out. During the confusion, someone ran right past her, knocking her to the ground with such force that nearly forced the air right out of her lungs, that someone she assumed was Isaac. She pushes herself up in a seated position once the steam begins to dissipate, revealing the scene of injured men lying in the alleyway.

“Steam?” Edward commented to himself after the steam had vanished, coughing up a storm along with the others in front of him.

“Brother!” Alphonse’s yell gets his attention immediately. “He’s loose!” He snaps his eyes upwards, witnessing the same scene before him, a couple of injured men in the alley, and even a few on the street.

“Damn it! Trifle with us, will he?” Edward cursed, taking note of the broken handcuffs on the ground where the man once stood.

“Everyone alright?!” the same voice from earlier once again echoed through the alley, and this time the brothers could see where it was coming from, both stunned as they watch a young teenager, dressed in the blue military garb push herself up from the ground. She begins to look around, taking account of who was injured and who wasn’t, prior to becoming aware that the man she was previously talking to lying on the ground nearby, presumably unconscious. After checking his pulse to make sure he was actually still alive, she once again stood up.

“Listen up!” She shouts, gaining the attention of the once frantic or dazed men around her. “Anyone that can move assist the injured until help arrives! You! Contact HQ, tell them to set up a perimeter from 23rd to 9th, but do not engage the target until further notice.” The Sergeant she was speaking to immediately salutes her in response, rushing off to radio in what has transpired shortly afterward, just as more officers hurried to the scene. Amelia grabbed the attention of one of the men, a Lieutenant, whom had just arrived.

“You’re in charge here, make sure these men get the treatment they need, understood?” She didn’t wait for a response before turning towards one of the officers that originally arrived with her. “Get me a ride to Central Command, I need to report this in immediately.”

“Yes Ma’am! Right this way!”

The Elric brothers watched in silent as the young brunette gave command after command without much hesitation, and how the men obviously twice her age acted on said commands without blinking an eye. They silently watched from the alley as she followed behind the officer to the closest vehicle, and just before she disappeared from view, Edward noticed the way she was holding her wrist, almost as if she was hiding the fact it was even injured.

“Brother?” Alphonse finally spoke up, getting his older brothers attention, and distracting him from his previous thoughts. “Who was that?”

Edward paused for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t know, never seen her before.”

“She looked like she could be about your age, Ed.” Alphonse mused, looking down at the small blonde beside him, the boy just humming in response to his comment, his thoughts elsewhere.

Was she a State Alchemist? He couldn’t tell what her rank was from so far away, but if she wasn’t, was the military really letting someone so young join their normal ranks? Alphonse stared down at his brother, who was definitely lost in thought.

“Brother.” Edward looked up with another small hum. “We are going to have to tell the Colonel about Isaac’s escape.” Edward’s face went from seeing what Alphonse needed to an immediate grimace upon realization, his younger brother letting out a soft sigh in response.

* * *

 

“I see, so he got away.” Roy leaned against his desk, staring at his young subordinate who had just updated him on the situation. “But, due to your quick thinking, we at least know where he is in theory.” He added, shortly after noticing the dejected look on her face. Amelia’s expression proceeded to contort into a small scowl.

“I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment, sir.” She replied, extremely tempted to stick her tongue out at the man, who frowned in response to her choice of words.

“There were no casualties due to your actions Private.” Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who stood right beside the Colonel, added smiling at the young girl, watching as her expression seemed to lighten up. Riza than turned towards Roy. “I’ll have any reports transferred to you for the night, Colonel.” she said, not even flinching when the man looked at her, and shortly afterward he sighed in defeat.

“Alright.” He groaned silently, before turning his attention to the waiting Amelia. “Go home, Private.” He told her, showing a hint of annoyance when she didn’t even argue with him, as she just stood tall and saluted him.

“Yes sir.”

“Shouldn’t you at least tell me you could work a little longer?” He complained, and she relaxed her posture.

“Not at all, sir.” Amelia casually responded with a smile. “If I did that, you would have to owe me another day off, and we both know you wouldn’t want to do that.” Riza gave a small smile as Roy shooed her off in annoyance, and Amelia proceeded to make her way to the door. However, Riza noticed that when she went to use her left hand to open the door she winced, before immediately switching to her right.

“Private!” She called out, causing the girl to turn just as she opened the door. “Before you go, get your wrist treated.” She said, prompting the young girl to look down at her sprain. “You don’t want to worry the First Lady do you?”

“Oh.. Y-Yes sir!” Amelia once again saluted the duo, before slipping out of the room.

There wasn’t even a moment of silence for the two to begin even the slightest of the nights work before there was a knock on the door, a familiar face peaking inside. Jean Havoc, a Second Lieutenant underneath the Colonel peaked just his head inside, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Chief’s here to see ya, Colonel.” Was all he said, before he disappeared behind the door. At that moment, the door pushed wide open and the small figure of Edward entered the room, followed by the taller Alphonse who nodded in response to Riza greeting him, while his brother just grumbled something incoherent in response, all before practically throwing himself on the couch in the middle of the office.

“Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal.” Roy began, as the boy leaned back onto the couch with a glowered look on his face, Alphonse sitting on the couch opposite looked at the Colonel.

“But.. We didn’t even get to tell you what happened.” He said in confusion, cocking his head when the man just chuckled in amusement.

“I have my sources.” Was all he said, the brothers looking at each other for a moment, both recalling that young military officer back at the scene; she must have updated the Colonel on the situation before they even got there.

“Who is that guy, anyway?” Edward spoke up, his expression still contorted in a scowl as he side-eyed the Colonel, pushing the thoughts of the odd girl to the back of his mind for now.

“I thought I told you to listen to the briefing.” Roy casually responded, watching in amusement as the young boy’s expression changed from the previous grimace he wore to one of tense surprise, obviously not liking that he had been called out. The boy sighed and hung his head as Roy spoke again. “But no, you had to go right after him--” he started.

Edward cut him off, throwing his hands in the air as he grew more annoyed. “Yeah, yeah, all right.” He said. “I’m terribly sorry.” he added with sarcasm. Roy looked on in amusement, as Riza stood beside him with her eyes closed as she listened silently.

“You should listen more carefully when your elders speak.” He said, resting his chin on the back of his hand, which rested upon his desk.

“Right right.”

“Now than,” Roy started, gaining both boys attention as they looked at him. “his name is Isaac Mcdougal.” he said. “He’s a former State Alchemist, who they called Isaac the Freezer.”

“Former?” Edward interrupted in confusion.

Roy stood from his desk, walking over to the window to his left in the large room. “That’s right.” he replied, “He took part in the Ishvalan War of Extermination as a member of the military.” He stopped walking just as he reached the glass, slipping his hands into the pockets of his uniform, as both boys watched him silently. “After the war,” he continued “he renounced his State Alchemist title and went on to join the anti establishment movement.” The man turns to barely look back at the young State Alchemist. “Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority.”

“We may have to kill him, depending on the situation.”

Edward looked away from him in response. “I’m not about to kill someone.” he said softly.

“Suit yourself.” Roy responded, prompting him to look back at the man. “All we’re after is your performance.” Roy smiled and let out a small chuckle as he was once again glared at by Edward, before turning once again to stare out the window.

“By the way, have you found any leads on getting your bodies back to normal?” He asked, not even reacting as the child grew angrier.

“You never give me any time to!” He shouted, only quieting down when there was a knock on the door. All four present in the room glanced at the door, as a familiar young brunette peaked her way inside. The two Elrics immediately recognized her from earlier, staring silently in surprise.

“Colonel.” Amelia started, almost looking apologetic for some odd reason.

“Private?” Roy turned towards her in confusion. “I thought I told you go to home.” She smiled in a way that he didn’t like at all, slowly moving more into the room.

“Well… I was going to but-” Edward and Alphonse both jumped as the door flew open, just as the girl moved out of the way, and there stood a man with black hair and square glasses, all with a large smile on his face as he burst into the room.

“Yo, Roy!” The man cheerfully called out, Roy’s expression immediately twisting into one of irritation. “Hell of an order you drew,” The man continued, “to take the Freezing Alchemist into custody!” The Colonel sent a glare at Amelia, before turning back to look out the window in hopes of ignoring the newcomer, all while the young Private beamed at him with pure joy.

“Or is this your big chance to be promoted to Central?” The man added, and as the two brothers stared at him and the young girl next to him struggling to keep in any laughter, Roy closed his eyes and lowered his head in defeat. ‘Here comes the pest.’ He thought, as the man finally noticed the two sitting before him.

“Oh? By any chance,” Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes began, this time getting the attention of the Private by his side, who also just noticed the two boys, or boy and suit of armor. “are you the Elric brothers?”

‘Elric brothers?’ Amelia questioned to herself, watching the two seated people with curiosity as Maes approached the one in armor and immediately taking his hands to shake them vigorously.

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet the youngest State Alchemist!” He exclaimed in excitement, and Amelia began to remember where she had heard about the Elrics, or at least Edward Elric. But what she had heard about the young State Alchemist from Selim, he was short, had blonde braided hair, and wore a long red coat. She peeked around the Lt. Colonel towards the real State Alchemist, who was hunched over and glaring at the man.

“I’m Maes Hughes, Lt. Colonel.” Maes continued to introduce himself to the stunned Alphonse.

“I’m his younger brother, Alphonse..” He said softly.

“Lt. Colonel Hughes, that’s not him..” Amelia added shortly afterward, smiling at the older man as he just stared at her dumbfoundedly, and he let go of Alphonse’s hands just as the younger brother pointed at the older Elric. Maes put his hands up in surprise as he stared down at the small boy. “What? You’re the Fullmetal Alchemist?” he asked in shock as Edward continued to glare daggers at him.

‘Don’t call me little..’ he thought, continuing to glare at Maes even after he heard the stifled giggle of the girl besides him.

“Hughes!” Roy finally turned to face his friend, who turned his attention away from the Elric brothers.

“Yeah?” Maes looked at Roy in response to his name being called, while Alphonse looked back at his still scowling older brother. Even Riza had her attention on the scene before her, while Amelia silently stared at the two brothers.

“If you don’t need anything, then go home.” Roy said. “You too, Private!” he added, and she jumped slightly as her attention was pulled away from the brothers.

“I said I was going..” Amelia mumbled with a pout, now with both brothers attention on her, despite the older still glowering. “But he happened..” she jabbed her thumb at Maes.

“Now, now!” Maes grinned at her, “All I did was show you some pictures, Amelia! No need to be rude!” She couldn’t help but laugh while Roy seemed to grow more annoyed.

“Hughes!!” He hissed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go once my business is done.” Maes finally replied, Roy tilting his head in confusion. Maes turns towards the brothers once again, his smile never once leaving his face. “You guys don’t have a place to stay yet, right?” He asked, finally managing to wipe the scowl off Edward’s face, which now he just stared at the Lt. Colonel.

“So, come home with me.”

The brothers seemed obviously confused by the notion, and Amelia knew immediately where this was going as soon as Maes expression turned serious, and he slipped his hand into his pocket all too suddenly. The brothers gasp as he quickly pulls out a photo, Edward even looking like he was ready to climb over the edge of the couch in reaction to the sudden movement. They stared at the photo of a woman holding a little girl in surprise, until Maes lowered it to speak again.

“My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia!” he exclaimed, with an overly excited look on his face, but before he could start to ramble on about his wife and daughter to the stunned brothers, another voice stole their attention, even if it was for a moment.

“Lt. Colonel..” Amelia spoke up, holding one of her hands to her forehead in exasperation. “You really shouldn’t suddenly pull it out like that…” she said, smiling at the slightly confused look on his face.

“But why not? Everyone in the world deserves to see my beautiful wife and daughter!” Maes quickly turned towards her, before proceeding to shove the picture practically in her face. “Look see? Isn’t my Elicia the most cutest thing you’ve ever seen!?”

Everyone watched as the girl put her hands up in front in front of her. “Right, right. She is very cute Lt. Colonel-.”

It was a mistake to agree with him, she learned fairly quickly along with everyone else in the room, as the man started to ramble on and on about everything his daughter has ever done. Riza sighed softly as Roy grew even more irritated then before, while the Elric brothers continue to stare at the two, dumbfounded.

“I know!” Maes suddenly exclaimed, slipping the picture into his pocket. “Why don’t you join the Elric brothers and stay over too! You don’t have anywhere to stay either, right? I know Elicia and Gracia would love to have you!!” His energy almost overwhelmed her, and it took everything in her power to quickly shake her head.

“I’m sorry Lt. Colonel!” Amelia nearly fumbled with her words as she tried to tell him she couldn’t. “I-I already have.. plans! With my mother and brother!! Well, goodnight!!!” She quickly salutes her superiors before disappearing out the door, successfully escaping his offer for now.

“Oh right, I forgot about her family..” Maes muttered to himself, before he quickly turned towards the Elric brothers, who jumped at the sudden movement. “Well come on already you two!” Roy watched as the man managed to drag the stunned brothers out of the room, finally leaving his office with the piece and quiet he needed.

* * *

 

Amelia sighed softly as soon as she slipped into the back seat of her ride home, the driver taking a peak back at her through the rearview mirror as she pulls out her short ponytail, letting her hair tumble back down towards her shoulders.

“Is something the matter, young Miss?” he asked “You let out a sigh just now.” he added when he saw the young girl look up to meet his eyes in the mirror, looking puzzled and almost as if she didn’t clearly hear him at first.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She ran her hand through her hair, slightly messing it up in the process, but at this point she was too tired to care. “Just tired from work is all.” And also guilt for turning down Maes's offer earlier; she would definitely make it up to him next time.

“Alright then. I’ll take you home right away young Miss.” Her driver said, starting the car and turning his eyes towards to road and promptly missing the young Bradley’s surprised expression.

“Will my father not be joining us?”

“No Ma’am.” The car turns into the road, and they began their drive to the Bradley Manor. “The Fuhrer instructed me to take you home as soon as you got off, as he will be working late tonight.”

Amelia smiled softly, leaning back into her seat and looking out the window. “Sounds like him.” she muttered. “Mother isn’t going to be happy about that, but what can you do.” She propped her arm against the car door to stare at the passing buildings, starting to zone out as she thought about the events of the day. She absentmindedly started thinking about ways to catch the rogue alchemist for the next day of work, as no doubt she would be called in even if she had a day off, which she didn’t. No matter what she thought of however, would lead to possible casualties of military personnel or even civilians.

‘The Fullmetal Alchemist did catch him earlier..’ she thought. ‘Maybe it was possible for those two to do it again?’ The car continued down the dimly lit streets of Central as she continued to work out how to catch Isaac in her head.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the car ride for the Elrics wasn’t so calm, the entirety of the ride Maes continued to bombard the brothers with facts and even trivia about his wife and daughter, giving the two alchemists no time to even think over the events of the day, much less plan for the next. In fact, by the time they arrived at the Hughes home, the brothers seemed to be so drained of energy that they had no reaction at all when Gracia and Elicia greeted them at the door.

“Elicia!!” Maes cried out, kneeling down to scoop his daughter into his arms, rubbing his cheeks against that of his daughters while she squealed in glee. Gracia stood in the doorway, smiling down at her husband and daughter while Edward and Alphonse stared on.

“Papa!” The young pigtailed dirty blonde child cried out in between laughter. “Your beard hurts!”

“It does?” Maes voice was higher as he spoke, “Skritchy skritchy!” he said, continuing to rub his cheek against Elicia’s, which enacted another cheerful squeal from the young girl.

Shortly after placing his daughter back on her feet, Maes finally gestured to the two brothers, who had stood there awkwardly. “Look, these are our guests today! The Elric brothers!” he said, smiling down at Elicia, who put a finger towards her mouth as she stared up at the two in wonder.

“So big!” She cried, pointing up at Alphonse. She then trailed her finger over to Edward who stood beside him. “So little.” she added, not even noticing how he got a little angry at the comment. The elder Elric tried to control his anger as he began to introduce himself and his brother.

“Elicia..” he started, pointing a thumb towards himself, all the while his eye was twitching. “I’m Edward Elric, and this-” his thumb pointed towards his brother on his left. “is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric.” Edward balled his hand into a fist as he stared down the child before him.

“Understand? Younger brother.” He finally added, even annunciating the words for her to hopefully understand, his fist shaking the entire time.

“If you’re the older brother, how come you’re so little?”

Edward finally couldn’t contain his frustration any longer, lashing out about being called little once again by the girl, who squealed in laughter and jumped into her father's arms. Gracia stepped aside to allow the now standing Hughes to carry his daughter inside, unable to contain their laughter as Alphonse had to literally pick up his older brother by his coat to control him.

“Let me go, Al!” Edward yelled, kicking his legs and waving his arms to try and get away. “Don’t stop me!!”

“Now, now, they’re letting us stay here, so behave yourself.” Alphonse said as Ed continued to yell and throw himself around in exaggeration, the taller ducking his head to enter the doorway.

“Let’s have dinner right away!” Maes called back. “Gracia’s cooking is delicious!” Gracia giggled as she closed the door behind her.

“Dear you are boasting again!”

* * *

 

“Big sister!!”

Amelia laughed out loud as she was practically tackled by a much smaller figure even before entering the home. The small boy giggled as she stroked his black hair, before looking up at her with admiration, Amelia matching his smile with one of her own.

“Is Papa with you?” He asked, after looking around excitedly for the man, only to frown as Amelia sadly shook her head.

“I’m sorry Selim, I was told that father was working a little late tonight..” she once again patted the boys head, before gesturing for them to head inside. She had ended up freezing just as they entered the home, the little boy beside her didn’t even seem affected by her actions as she usually tended to get a bit overwhelmed by the largeness of the place, even if she was just here hours prior. There was just something so suffocating about the home; Central in general really, but she played it off and smiled as her mother approached the two with a smile of her own.

“Welcome home dear.” Their mother greeted. “I didn’t expect you to be home so soon Amelia, is everything alright?”  She looked concern, eyeing the girls wrapped hand as soon as she saw it, sighing as Amelia immediately hid it behind her back as Selim giggled once again.

“Everything’s fine mother, don’t worry!” she said quickly, prompting her mother to once again sigh before smiling.

“Alright, if you say so.” she said, smiling down at Selim. “Come now Selim, let’s let your sister clean up for dinner.” The boy reluctantly removed himself from Amelia’s side, where he had been standing holding her hand in glee and followed his mother to their dining room.

“I’ll be right down!” Amelia called, as she heading towards her bedroom to finally change out of her uniform. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her and began to change into more comfortable clothing. The room was relatively bland compared to the rest of the home, a few expensive pieces here and there, but mainly all she had were alchemy books and some trinkets that she found fascinating throughout the years. As a child, she never really wanted much, just being content with having a loving mother and father figure especially after the loss of her own parents.

Finally changing her clothes, and hanging up her uniform for the next day, she goes to head back downstairs for dinner, only to pause at her bed when she notices something a little out of place. There was a book upon her bed, one she instantly recognized as a beginner’s guide to alchemy. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she closed the open book and slipped it back into its place on the bookshelf, she would really have to talk to Selim about keeping her room clean after his readings.

Heading down the stairs to where her mother and brother were patiently waiting to eat, she pulled her necklace out from underneath her shirt, silently thumbing the pendant before letting it fall against her chest. She always had it on her underneath her uniform, even though she didn’t have to hide it, she just did so that she wouldn’t lose it in an unforeseen skirmish. The small golden rock was precious to her, and she would be devastated if she lost it, hence the extra caution.

“Sister!” Selim cried as she entered the room. “You took forever!!” he whined with a little mischievous smile on his face. “Look! The food is less steamy then it was before!!” He added, Amelia letting out a short laugh.

“Alright alright, I’m sorry!” She giggled, before seating herself. “I wouldn’t have taken so long if a little rascal I knew cleaned up after himself.” She glared at her little brother teasingly, their mother laughing softly as the boy got embarrassed and scrambled to defend himself.

“Selim oh my gosh it’s fine!” Amelia said in between bursts of laughter. “You’re allowed to read my books, as always, but just make sure you clean up after yourself.” She smiled as he nodded earnestly.

“Alright, let’s eat!”

* * *

 

Edward stared in amazement at the food laid out before him, his golden eyes wandering the table to take in such a sight before they landed on the centerpiece; a quiche that looked exactly like the one his mother used to make for him and Alphonse when they were younger. A wide grin made its way to his lips as his eyes widened as Maes and Gracia smiled in reaction.

“Okay, eat up.” Maes said.

“I graciously accept this meal!” Edward’s grin grew larger and his eyes practically seemed to shake from excitement as he dug into the meal wholeheartedly. Maes silently smiled at the young boy while the rest dug into their meals, glad to see the young alchemist loosen up.

“Yum!” Edward exclaimed after his first bite, and with food correctly in his mouth and Maes smile grew softer. “It’s delicious!”

“Have plenty, okay?” Gracia said.

“Sure!”

Maes continued to smile as the boy once again dove into his food, but as his eyes trailed over to the younger Elric, his expression morphed into concern. “Alphonse,” he said after a short exhale of air, his face still showing concern but a smile played on his lips. “you can’t eat while still wearing your armor, right?”

Alphonse, who was previously watching his brother slightly turned his head towards the man, as both brothers froze in reaction.

“Well.. you see..” Alphonse started, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, while Edward silently and slowly eating the forkful of quiche he had when he froze, all while thinking of a quick answer. He didn’t like lying, especially to such kind people, but he knew he would be court martialed if such a thing got out.

“Al is in the middle of his alchemy training right now.” He said, it wasn’t too confident the way he said it, but he hoped it would work for now. “Okay, Al,” He continued, while Maes stared at them in concern mixed with surprise, and Elicia too stared in puzzlement. “I’ll eat enough for both of us today, too!”

“Training! Training!” Elicia started to shout in excitement when Edward started laughing, and despite being forced for a bit, the lie had worked in the end, and Maes didn’t bring it up after that.

* * *

 

Throughout Central City, MIlitary Police patrolled every corner as much as they could, especially around the perimeter Private Bradley had ordered be made much earlier in the night; sightings of the man have been frequent in this area so much of the police force were focused here. On the edge of the perimeter stands a large ‘U’ shaped building, Central Prison, which held many of the condemned, the most well known prisoner being Solf J. Kimblee. Or, as he’s better known, the Crimson Alchemist.

He’s never allowed visitors, not like anyone would visit the man who murdered multiple superior officers after the Ishvalan War, and his cell is akin to solitary, with only a single guard stationed constantly outside the double cell doors.

So, obviously he’s surprised when he does get a visitor. One who uses alchemy to freeze the guard currently posted at his door, before entering the short hallway leading to his actual cell. Amusement cakes onto his features as Isaac approaches, which boils over to near hysterical laughter once Kimblee finds out why the fugitive was here.

“That’s the funniest joke I’ve heard in awhile.” He said, after his short burst of laughter. “The Freezing Alchemist and me, team up?” A grin once again found its way to his face. “Me, the Crimson Alchemist?” he added shortly after.

“Kimblee,” Isaac said, staring at the steel door to Kimblee’s cell. “together we’ll get Bradley, and bring down this rotten military.” His voice was laced with venom. “You must have seen the hell that took place in Ishval. You must know what Bradley made us do there.” He said.

“That’s why you killed those officers, right?”

Another laugh ripped it’s way out of imprisoned, his long black hair shifting against his shoulders as he turns towards the door to be heard clearly by the other former military man. “Please don’t misunderstand.” He said, raising his shackled hands, waving them to and fro as much as the wooden cuff allowed him too. “I do not speak in sophisticated terms.” The smile turned menacing as he glanced down, turning his palms towards himself to stare at the transmutation circles tattooed upon them.

“I killed those guys because I wanted to kill them, nothing more.”

Isaac’s eyes widened at the statement, not entirely expecting that out of the man, but eventually realized he would find no alliance in him. “That’s too bad, Kimblee.” He said, as he turned and walked away from his dark cell, closing the gate that lead to the hallway he was previously in. “It’s truly too bad.”

“Good work.” Isaac muttered softly to the frozen guard as he walked by, patting him on the shoulder and in turn knocking the now dead man to the ground, where parts of him chipped off, and Isaac continued to make his way out of the prison.

* * *

 

That night, as Amelia laid in bed to try and get some sleep for what looks to be a busy day at work the next day, her thoughts couldn’t help but fall back onto the Elric brothers that she had briefly, if barely, meet earlier that day. She had heard plenty about the Fullmetal Alchemist; Selim never shut up about the youngest State Alchemist in history once the subject was brought up, to say he was a fan was an understatement. She felt that she really should have listened more intently when Selim started rambling, because she had no idea why this Edward Elric was named Fullmetal in the first place, was it a mistake on the Fuhrer’s part since his brother Alphonse was in a suit of armor? But that didn’t make sense, since her father wasn’t the type to make mistakes like that.

She tossed and turned, trying to remember anything Selim might have told her about the boy that related to why he had that name, but she couldn’t remember anything. With a groan she turned onto her back, lying there staring at the ceiling with her arm on her forehead in thought. She could always ask her brother, but the problem was finding time, for she was sure with this whole Isaac issue she was going to have less and less time to spend with her family before she’s sent back to the East with Roy. She really hoped this whole thing cleared up quickly because of that.

Amelia turned back on her side, and as she was falling asleep her thoughts went back to Edward Elric, and how oddly familiar those golden eyes of his were.

* * *

 

Even though everyone had gone to bed, Maes sat out in the living room with his only light being the dim lamp beside him, unable to sleep due to his raging thoughts. He didn’t even realize how long he had been sitting there until he heard a door opening, and Gracia came out of their bedroom towards him.

“This is unusual.” She said, approaching her husband with tired steps. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nah.” Maes gave a small grin before he looked down with a serious expression on his face. Gracia slowly made her way to his side, before sitting down beside him on the couch, not once looking away from him.

“Do you want me to guess?” She asked, and as her slumped husband looked up at her, she sat up straighter with a gentle smile. “You were thinking about those two, weren’t you?” She knew that she hit it right on the mark once Maes let out a breathy laugh, before leaning back onto the couch, letting his arm rest on the back of it.

“State Alchemists are the ones who people call Dogs of the Military.” He said, a smile full of concern on his face that he couldn’t wipe away. “When I think about him being called that at his age…” His head lowered a bit, closing his eyes as he trailed off. Gracia smiled at him again.

“It’s the same with Amelia isn’t it?” She asked, the man once again letting out a breathy laugh in response.

“Yup. She won’t be called a Dog of the Military, but that child will have to see her own slew of horrors..” He sighed, hanging his head for a brief moment before once again leaning back, looking at the ceiling with a brighter smile.

“But.. I can tell both those kids are strong. I’m sure they can change our future for the better.”

Around the same time in the guest room the Hughes family had set up, Edward laid on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a wide and gentle grin. He had changed into suitable clothing for bed before laying down, even undoing his braided hair so slightly wavy golden locks cascading around him.

“Brother, you awake?” His eyes trailed over towards where his brother was sitting beside the other twin bed in the room, moonlight making the armor he wears shine similar to his automail. “Mrs. Gracia’s quiche looked like Mom’s, huh?” he said.

“Yeah, it was delicious.” Edward replied softly, and he could practically see those white glowing eyes sparkle in excitement.

“Really?” Alphonse pulled out a small notebook from his armor, scribbling down his words in a frenzy. “In that case, I’ll have to add it to the list of things to eat once I get my body back!”

Edward’s gaze on his brother softened to his words, a just as gentle and excited smile spreading across his features. “Yeah, add it on, add it on.” He urged, closing his eyes so that Alphonse won’t see the pain in them that he was certainly feeling, despite the smile being genuine.

“Brother..” Edward hummed once again, looking at his brother as the boy in armor spoke again. “I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon..” he said softly, the older brother turning to lay on his back once more.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Back on the Central streets, after countless hours of evading military police Isaac finally managed to slip out of the perimeter they had set up. He wandered through the silent streets to his next point, just down the road from where the Hughes home sat. He circled the area, making sure there were no military police to stop him, before he knelt down just in front of an alleyway, and drew yet another transmutation identical to the one he drew hours earlier.

“One more..” He muttered to himself, pushing himself to his feet as he stared down at the circle before him. His eyes found themselves moving upward and over the buildings across the river beside him, glaring at the magnificent building of Central Command.

“One more and Bradley’s on his way to hell.”

* * *

 

“According to reports,” Roy began early the next morning, walking briskly through the halls of Central Command closely followed by Riza and Amelia. “Isaac snuck into Central Prison last night.” He turned to look back at the two women following him. “Private, I want you to head to the prison first, question the prisoner he met with, and once your done join up with Major Armstrong to continue the search for him.”

The girl gave a small cringe upon hearing the Major’s name. “Who was the prisoner?” She asked, trying to gauge what she would be walking into, even though she knew she wouldn’t actually be the ones asking the questions there.

“Solf J. Kimblee.” Riza responded, glancing back at the stunned Private. “They haven’t gotten around to questioning him about what Isaac wanted yet, due to the.. mess he made.” She didn’t need to spell it out, Amelia understood what she meant almost immediately; he had probably killed a few night shift guards to be able to even speak to the Crimson Alchemist.

“Understood.” She stopped to salute the two adults before taking off in the opposite direction. Riza silently watched her go, before turning back to stare at Roy’s back.

“Are you sure about sending her there?” She asked.

“I only have two men I trust at my disposal.” Roy replied, not even looking back at her as he continued forward. “Besides, we both know that people tend to open up to her. I want to see if a man like him would too.” Riza sighed softly.

“Or, you could say you’re keeping her off the field as long as possible as to not lose or severely injure a Bradley, sir.” The man grimaced as she read him like a book. He slipped on his black coat and proceeded to change the subject immediately afterward, which brought another smile to her lips.

“Anyway, the situation doesn’t leave us a moment to spare. Find him, no matter what. Have them close off all roads and look in every last spot.” He glanced back at her once again as she listened intently to his orders. “And upon finding him, anyone is free to shoot him dead. That is an order from the Fuhrer.” She nodded, but before she turned to relay his orders and start the operation she watched as he slipped on his gloves just as he stepped out of Central Command.

“I’m going out, too.”

* * *

 

On the drive to Central Prison, Amelia could see the blockades the military had started to set up per Roy’s orders, not letting anyone pass without checking them or asking if they had seen Isaac or not. Military officers were already pouring into the streets alongside the MPs, scouring every area they could, sniffing dogs on the surface and even a few men down in the sewers. Once she saw everyone who could carrying rifles, she grimaced as she knew the order to shoot on sight must have been given out.

“Once we get there, I will be the one asking the questions, understand Private?” the man sitting beside her spat, he was an older man roughly in his 50s, who was only a Sergeant of the Military Police. He was obviously the type to be spiteful towards anyone who was above him in rank, especially if they were as young as she was.

“Watch your tone Sergeant.” The military officer who was accompanying her hissed from the front seat, a man a few decades younger then the Sergeant. Despite him being a Private as well, the young man respected her due to her name. “That’s a Bradley your speaking to.”

The man tensed, snapping his eyes towards her and realizing his mistake, but instead of apologizing like most would, he seemed even more upset that she was above him in rank more then before. “A Bradley, huh? No wonder you were allowed to enlist at that age.” He sneered. “The military isn’t the place for a young woman, you should have just stayed at home studying on how to become a good wife.”

“Sergeant!!” The Private hissed, and Amelia just sighed softly, putting up her hand to signal for her fellow Private she could handle this on her own, the man reluctantly nodded, but kept his glare on the older man. The smile on her face was natural as she turned towards the Sergeant beside her, who was obviously surprised by how calm she was acting, honestly expected her to react like he believed a woman would react; overdramatically.

“Sergeant, I have no intention of trampling on your authority.” She began, “In fact, my fellow Private and I are only here to report back to the Colonel with any finding that could help us.” Her smile widened as his expression darkened. She turned her gaze forward, seeing the Central Prison slowly coming into view.

“Sergeant, do you know who holds the record for fastest draw?” She suddenly asked after some silence. The man hesitantly shook his head. “Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Draw time of .15 seconds.” Amelia replied casually, as the Private who sat in front of them held back a smile at the look on the mans face, before he too turned forward.

“And did you know? Lieutenant Hawkeye taught me everything I know about the gun.” Her brown eyes had a fire in them when she looked back at the man. “I’d show you, but I’m against drawing on an ally.” The man gulped just as the car pulled up to the prison, the Private in the front seat slipping out of the car before them. Before she too exited the car she once more looked at the Sergeant, a gentle grin on her lips. “Oh, and by the way. I have studied, and dare I say that I’m a great cook.” The man continued to sit there stunned and mortified as she slipped out of the car after the Private, beaming at him when he gave her a small thumbs.

“Sergeant, are you coming?” the young man asked, having to stifle a reaction when the older man nearly shot out of the car like a bullet.

The three were lead fairly quickly to Kimblees cell, but unfortunately for Amelia, they had to walk through a section of the prison where inmates were jailed. Despite the shouts directed at her, and occasional disgusting cat call aimed her way, she kept her cool and her head high not once even glancing at anyone of the prisoners. Only once they were in an empty hallway did she let her straight face break, taking a moment to lean against the wall to control her quick beating heart. The guard who was escorting them sighed loudly, and the Sergeant glanced back silently.

“Are you okay, Ma’am?” The Private beside her asked, and she smiled at him gratefully.

“I’m fine.” She replied, shaking herself off before nodding that they could continue on. This was something she might have to get used to in this line of work, but she didn’t expect the screaming to be that bad.

After some more long and empty corridors they finally arrived at solitary, and where briskly led to Kimblee’s cell. The guard who led them saluted the one posted at his door, whom swiftly unlocked the first gate.

“Kimblee.” He said with a rough voice. “You have some visitors.”

“Ho..” A deep voice resonated in the hallway as they walked closer to his actual cell door. Amelia and the Sergeant stopped right in front of it, while the other Private stayed back with the guard. “I sure have been getting a lot of visitors lately. Who is it this time?”

“My name is Sergeant Mertz. I am here to question you about Isaac Mcdougal.” Sergeant Mertz said. For some reason, Kimblee found this hysterical and started laughing in a way that chilled Amelia to the bone. She already did not like this man, and she hadn’t even known him for a full minute yet.

“You mean ‘we’.” He said after his laughter had subsided. “I was told I was having ‘some’ visitors. So, who is with you Mertz?” He asked and the man beside her grew agitated.

“Shut up, Kimblee.” One of the guards roughly shouted from the front of the cell, nearly causing Amelia to jump from the sudden loud noise. “They are the ones asking the questions, not you.”

“Right, right. My bad.” Kimblee chuckled, and she could hear him shift from behind the door. “Ask away Sergeant.”

The questioning didn’t go so well, despite the guards constant threats to Kimblee, he kept giving vague answers or just not answering at all. He kept asking questions about who else was with Mertz, or if they had caught Isaac yet, and honestly even Amelia was starting to get fed up.

“One last time Kimblee. What did Mcdougal talk with you about?” Mertz asked, his patience was thin and it was obvious from the tone of voice. And Kimblee knew it too; they could practically see his grin even through the steel door.

“I told you already, he told me the funniest joke.” He answered with the same thing once again, quickly followed by a laugh. At this point, Mertz had given up, letting out a defeated sigh and going to turn to leave, but Amelia surprisingly stepped forward.

“And what was this joke he told you, Kimblee?”

His laughter was cut short as her voice came through the door, even Mertz turned around in surprise, since she did say that all she was doing here was observing and reporting back to her superior. And yet here she was, standing tall in front of Solf J. Kimblee’s cell door. Someone might have hissed at her, but she didn’t respond.

“Well that was unexpected….” Kimblee said after some silence, and Amelia was pleased by the surprise laced in his voice. “So this is who came with you, huh Mertz? Such a young girl in the military, what a shame…” As Amelia’s back was turned, Mertz had to stop one of the guards from stepping up to try and get Kimblee to once again be quiet, as he knew from experience that she could handle herself.

“Answer the question.” She said sternly, and after a moment of silence he spoke up once again.

“Before I do, I am curious.. What is your rank?” He asked, surprising Amelia. She did expect him to ask a question, as that’s all he’s been doing for the past five minutes, but she expected a name not rank.

“Kimblee-” One of the guards started to move forward with a threatening tone, but stopped when Amelia threw up her arm. She was silent for a moment, contemplating if she actually wanted to answer him or not. On one hand, she could answer him and he could in turn tell her what she needed to know. But on the other, and more likely, hand she would get nothing out of this exchange.

“I’m a Private.” She said after much deliberation, finally deciding to just risk it and tell him, and if it backfired she would just have to take the hit when she went back with nothing.

Kimblee hummed in response. “A Private, huh? Make sense since you sound so young..” The sound of shifting could be heard behind the door, and although no one on the other side could see it, a look of interest had appeared on his face. “I admit, I’m actually surprised you answered Little Miss.” Her eyes narrowed at the sudden nickname. “I suppose you told me so I could return the favor, am I correct?”

“Yes.” She answered without skipping a beat. “You seem to be the type who wishes to be indulged when you ask questions, so I simply did just that.” Her words seemed to insight another burst of laughter from the man, but instead of being cynical like earlier, this one seemed to be of pure joy.

She really didn't like that.

“You’re honest Little Miss. I like that.” She couldn’t see it, but she could tell he was grinning from his tone and her eyes narrowed once more. “Alright. I’ll humor you.” He said, Mertz stepping forward to hear what he had to say as well. “The Freezing Alchemist wanted to team up with me, but obviously I denied his earnest request.”

“Team up with you?” Mertz asked in surprise, and Kimblee hummed in response.

“Yes. He misunderstood my intentions, believing I murdered those officers because of what happened in Ishval.” A chuckle reverberated through the steel door, one that sent a violent chill through Amelia. “He said he was going to take down Bradley and the military.” She tensed as her last name was mentioned, obviously he was talking about her father but either way it didn’t make her feel better. “But before you all ask, no he did not tell me what he had planned.” Kimblee added after a short silence.

“And that’s it.” Another chuckle followed his words. “I hope that was helpful to you, Little Miss.”

Amelia didn’t even bother thanking him, turning on her heel and nodding towards the two men who accompanied her to the prison. “Let’s go.” The men nodded, and the guard who came with them began to lead them out of the small hallway, but Kimblee called out once again to Amelia, and she stopped but didn’t turn.

“I sure hope we meet again Little Miss.”

She said nothing as she started walking again, the gate closing behind her with a loud clang.

* * *

 

“...And unfortunately he didn’t tell Kimblee what he was planning exactly, only that it had something to do with the military and my father.” Amelia told Roy through the phone. Right after speaking with Kimblee she asked to be shown where the telephones were, and immediately called Roy to update him on the situation.

“I see…” Roy murmured in response. “It is unfortunate we don’t know his plans, but at least we know his intention. Good work Private, I knew it was a good idea to send you there.” She pulled the phone away from her ear to give it a disgusted look, Mertz and the other Private giving each other a confused look as she brought it back.

“I’m flattered, sir.” Her tone was anything but, and by the small chuckle on the other end of the line she knew he got her point. “I’ll rendezvous with the Major as planned. Yes, sir.” A scowl adjourned her face this time and she slammed the phone back onto it’s receiver without saying goodbye to the Colonel, surprising the two men. “That lousy… good for nothing…” The men watched on in silence as she slowly calmed her breathing, but still jumped when she turned their way.

“Private, you’ve been tasked to the Charlie squad by the Colonel. They are stationed around 24th street right now, I suggest you hurry and catch up with them before they move out.” The young man nodded, the two saluting each other before he took off out of the building, and she turned towards Mertz. “Sergeant, I’m going to need a ride to the Armstrong Squad. They are currently stationed at 9th street.”

“Yes Ma’am!” The two started out of the building and the older male looked down at her. “May I ask what that was about earlier..? With the Colonel?” He clarified after she looked up at him confused. She immediately scowled once again and stormed forward.

“No you may not! Now let’s go!!”

* * *

 

“Medic! Hurry!”

It’s been hours since the initial orders have been given out; countless sightings of Isaac have been reported, and the death toll had exponentially doubled compared to the previous day. Dusk was starting to set in, and still no one was any step closer to capturing the rogue alchemist, much less have a chance to kill him or even injure him. Edward and Alphonse were currently standing in front of an alleyway where they saw at least one soldier down.

“Report to headquarters, five men dead.” Someone around them had said, as whistles rip through the air and other military personnel rush about. Edward balled his hands into fists as he stood alongside his brother, his face devoid of any emotion as they silently stared at the body before them.

“How awful…” Alphonse softly said.

“Steam explosion.” Edward began to clarify. “When you rapidly raise the temperature of water, it expands with explosive force.” Another officer rushes in front of them, obstructing his view of the body before him for a split second. “The human body is 70 percent water, after all.” He turned and walked in front of his brother. “Let’s hurry. We have to find him quickly.” He said, Alphonse humming behind him in agreement as the two continue the search.

Meanwhile, the Armstrong squad that was just coming up to search down the street had quickly gotten word that Isaac was most likely in the area due to the previous attack. Amelia clenched her jaw as they were told the number of dead by the messenger; five men had lost their lives this time, she didn’t even know what the overall total of dead was at this point, but she did know it was too high for her liking.

Major Alex Louis Armstrong, a large bald State Alchemist with a large mustache and just a small tuft of hair on his head, began to issue orders to the men below him once he sent the messenger away, but Amelia was too lost in thought to hear exactly what he was saying. According to the messenger, it’s possible Isaac had slipped back into the alleyways to travel, and although she knew the streets by heart, the alleys were a whole nother story. Whilst deep in thought she noticed a MP rushing by with a map, and immediately called out to him.

“You there!” The man quickly stopped, saluting her once he realized who had called him. “I need to borrow that map!” She quickly thanked the man as he handed her the map, moving to spread the map on the hood of the nearest car, gaining the Major’s attention. The large muscular man moved to see what she was doing, as her eyes rapidly scanned the map.

“What do you have, Private?” he asked after some time, but she didn’t answer right away. It took her a moment or so to locate where Isaac had murdered those five men, and from there she traced the barely marked alleyways to their current location, immediately figuring out where the closest outlet was.

“Major, I think I have an idea on where he is.” She finally said, looking up at the mostly bald man who immediately nodded for her to continue. “We’ve established that in the past few hours he seems to be keen on sticking to this area.” Amelia circled a large portion of the map with her finger, before moving to circle the current street they were on and the one parallel to it. “And more recently we have managed to trap him in this area, right?”

Alex hummed in agreement. “Somehow.”

“Exactly.” She pointed her index finger at him, confusing the man. “We’ve somehow managed to contain him to just two streets, where last night the perimeter had extended from 23rd to 9th; a much larger area.” He slowly seemed to understand where she was going with this as his eye snapped down towards the map under her hand.

“Something other than us is keeping him here.” He said, and Amelia nodded in agreement before turning her attention back towards the map. Finally she pointed to the closest alleyway that connected back to where Isaac was last seen.

“Major Armstrong, I think he’s going to be here.” She said confidently looking back up at the man who stared back down at her.

“How are you so sure, Private?”

“Call it a woman’s intuition.”

* * *

 

And, just as she thought, Isaac was spotted in that exact alleyway but the policeman who spotted him couldn’t see what he was doing before he had to duck out of the line of sight. Somehow they got lucky, Isaac wasn’t paying attention to anything around him, giving them ample time to set up the Major’s plan; clearing the streets while Alex slipped into the building adjacent to his location.

“All right..” Isaac softly muttered, just as he finished drawing the final transmutation circle. He tensed a moment later, instantly recognizing the noise he suddenly heard as alchemy, and he hastily dropped the chalk he was holding as he jumped back. Three arrow like structures came erupting out of the wall beside him as his expression drew dire; a State Alchemist was here.

“Impressive,” A voice sounded from behind the wall. “being able to dodge my alchemy, Mr. Isaac.” For a moment Isaac couldn’t pinpoint where he heard that voice last, but once more drew into a defensive position as he realized just who had found him.

“That voice.. Armstrong?” He asked, just as a fist came punching out of the wall in front of him, the familiar metal casing around the hand clarifying his hunch.

“Indeed it is!” Alex exclaimed, breaking the wall so he could fully enter the alleyway with Isaac. “The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong.” He added as he took strong steps towards the fugitive.

Isaac didn’t waste even a second, slamming one of his hands to the ground and into a puddle. “Take this!” He shouts, the bright light of alchemy illuminating the darkened alley as water surged towards Alex. The larger man’s blue eyes widened as he quickly ducked to his left out of the waters path, turning to watch as it easily sliced off the arrow tips he had created previously.

“High-pressure water will slice through anything.” Alex’s eyes narrowed as he turned back towards Isaac, who let out a cry as he transmuted more high-pressured water to slice through Alex. But he stood tall as the stream came towards him.

“It is all for naught before my fist!”

An explosion rocked the area, getting the attention of anyone nearby. Amelia covered her face from the dust and possible debris as she quickly ordered those near her to move away from the area, while on the other side of the street Edward and Alphonse spun around due to the noise. Much like others on their street, they stared at the large cloud of dust, only realizing what was going on when they saw a familiar type of alchemy, in the shape of Major Armstrong’s head flying out of the alley.

The two brothers rushed forward and into the alley, where they saw the back of Isaac facing Alex while the walls around them had numerous faces protruding out of them, all belonging to the large Major.

“Major!” Alphonse yelled as the two rushed forward to hopefully aid the man. However, Isaac reacted quicker, grabbing the pouch he had on his hip and launching it at the brothers as water began to spill from it. Alchemic sparks surrounded the water as it boiled, and Alphonse quickly grabbed onto his brother by his hood. “Look out!” He turned just in time as the canteen hit his back, Edward yelping as he was dragged in front of his armored brother, protecting him for what would have no doubt been boiling hot water. Isaac quickly used the opportunity to rush past them, hidden by the steam.

“Water from his canteen?” Edward spoke, one eye shut as he struggled to see for a moment. “Thank you, Al.” He looked back and knocked on Alphonse’s armor.

“Let’s go after him, brother!” Alphonse said, just as Alex rushed up from behind them.

“Let’s go, Elric brothers!” He said, and without hesitation rushed out of the alleyway quickly followed by the two brothers. But they stopped short when a familiar voice called out for Alex, the group of three men turned to see Amelia rush up to the large man.

“Major! Are you alright!?” Alex nodded and the two brothers watched as she sighed in relief, before standing up straight when the Major spoke again.

“Private, Mcdougal took off from this area. You know what to do!” He didn’t even wait to see her salute, before he began to rush after Isaac with Alphonse following quickly behind him but Edward stalled for a moment. He watched the young brunette rush off in the opposite direction ordering a large group of men to follow behind her.

“Brother!” Alphonse called, snapping him out of it as he quickly rushed to catch up with the taller men.

* * *

 

Hours have passed since his initial confrontation with Alex, and his escape due to the Elrics sudden appearance. Yet another perimeter had been established, but this time Isaac had no reason to escape from it; everything had been finished, all he needed was time to finally begin. The dark haired man stood upon a building just down the street from the intimidating building of Central Command, watching the military soldiers below him scamper around like ants. He then turned his hardened gaze towards the large grandiose building.

“It’s been a long time, Freezing.”

Isaac didn’t even seemed stunned to suddenly hear yet another familiar voice behind him, casually turning as the wind picked up to look back. Roy stood in the middle of nine military police officers, all with rifles drawn and aimed at Isaac.

“Roy Mustang… or rather, the Flame Alchemist” Isaac narrowed his eyes slightly at the man before him.

“It’s a shame..” Roy sighed, shaking his head. “having to fight against someone who was once a war buddy.”

Isaac now turned to face the men directly, his hands balling into fists at the comment. “War buddy? I have no friends.” His voice grew darker as the wind blew his hair and clothing backwards. “The only ones in Ishval were the rotten military and their dogs!”

Roy didn’t hesitate, snapping his fingers and a wave of flames came spiraling towards Isaac ready to swallow him whole and burn him alive. He leaned back in surprise, and just as quickly as Roy attacked, Isaac defended with a wall of water, immediately quenching the flames that threatened him. This time Isaac didn’t hesitate, slamming his hand down on the pipe he originally used to defend himself the bright light of alchemy nearly blinding those in front of him as water burst from the pipes around them. Roy and his men quickly glanced around them in surprise, only for the Flame Alchemist to get drenched, a look of frustration on his face as Isaac grinned at him.

“Flame will never beat water!” He said, as he ran along the edge of the building, transmuting the water in air to create an ice bridge to the building across the street, and swiftly he crossed it before destroying it right as he reached the building. Isaac continued to run, avoiding any and all military as he made his way back towards the alley where he drew the final transmutation circle.

“Shit!” He cursed as he rushed closer, realizing that the circle had been covered in rubble, and quickly he began carefully moving the debris piece by piece. A wide smile spread across his face in relief as he saw the circle was still in perfect shape, and ready to be used. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“That’s far enough!”

Isaac didn’t have to turn around to realize who the voice behind him was. Edward stood strong just outside the alleyway. “I was wondering what you were doing in this alley,” The boy started, his shadow stretched into the darkness of the alley. “so I came back to see, and bingo!” His face contorted into confusion as the man began to laugh, standing just as Alphonse came rushing around in front of Isaac, cutting off any escape due to Armstrong blocking the other routes earlier in the day.

“It’s no use trying to escape.” The younger Elric said.

“Escape?” A crazed smile spread across Isaac’s lips, and he spreads his arms out just as the circle activates. “There’s no need to.” The circle begins to glow brighter, but instead of the blue sparks he was giving off earlier, it was now red. Edward’s eyes widened as the alchemic sparks traveled skyward, and circles began to activate across the city, with the same red color and the same upward travel.

Just outside the alley, and a block or so back, Amelia froze around the same exact time Isaac activated his circles. Alex stopped beside her, looking down at the young Private as she hugged herself. If he asked her something, she didn’t hear it or more of she couldn’t hear it; she was too busy trying to control her panicked breathing. This feeling, she recognized it as the one she got from Isaac the day before, but now it was much more amplified, and it made her knees feel weak.

Edward felt the exact same thing, his eyes wide as he glanced around him. ‘An alchemic reaction like this, all at the same time…’ he thought, as he tried to keep his own body from shaking in realization. Alphonse on the other end of the alleyway seemed to have realized the same thing as he too glanced around above the city skyline.

“Impossible. It couldn’t be..” He softly muttered.

Edward turned back to look into the alley with a smile of his own. “The Philosopher’s Stone!” His grin was short lived, however, as he noticed the red light turn blue, and the air around him began to be sucked towards Isaac. Golden eyes trailed downwards as he noticed ice beginning to form in front of him.

“What? he used the moisture in the air…” He began to mutter.

“Edward Elric!” Isaac caught his attention, and he snapped his eyes back up to be met with the dark figure of the former State Alchemist. Behind him Edward could see a wall of ice that was slowly threatening to spread, the wind around them blowing their clothing and hair around in a frenzy. “Dog of the Military, State Alchemist! Do you know what this country is trying to do?” The fugitive asked, as Edward continued to stare at him.

The boy’s hair blew in front of him, his braid getting pulled in by the wind. “Who cares?” He said, his eyes narrowing as a wry grin spread across his lips. “More importantly…” He started.

Isaac grew angry, stepping forward to lash out at the young State Alchemist before him. “If you knew,” He yelled, “you’d understand what I am trying to do!”

“I told you, I don’t know!!” Edward yelled back, his expression turning furious as his body lurched forward from the scream. At the same time, Alphonse launched over the wall of ice, and Isaac quickly ran out of the way before he could be kicked down, scrambling backwards as Alphonse continues to come after him. Isaac defends against two or three punches, before the younger Elric kicks him in the stomach, sending the man flying backwards out of the alley. Edward jumps out of the way just in time as the man continues to roll backwards, until he is stopped by the railings surrounding the river. The surrounding military and military police officers stand stunned as the two brothers walk out of the alley after him.

“All right, Al! Nicely done!” Edward exclaims, and Isaac struggles to look up at the two brothers, his body aching from the attack as sweat rolls down his brow.

“Brother, his alchemy!”

“Yeah.” Edward steps forward, beginning to walk towards the slightly slumped man. “Hey, you!” The man glances up at the boy approaching him. “You have a Philosopher’s Stone, don’t you?” Isaac smiles as he sits up straighter, one of his eyes open wider than the other.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. Edward’s glare deepened.

“If you won’t tell me, I’ll force it out of you!” He growled, walking towards the still smiling man.

“Is this any time to be talking nonsense?” He suddenly yelled, his expression taking a deranged look once again. Edward freezes and takes a step back as the water behind him erupts skyward, and just as quickly freezes. The ice continues to expand outwards as Isaac stands up, laughing maniacally as the railing he was standing in front of was ripped from its foundation, and he quickly grabbed it as he was pulled upward by the ice.

Edward and Alphonse slowly began to realize it was expanding as it grew closer and closer to them, the two letting out a scream as they took off away from the structure. In front of the rushing brothers stood Major Armstrong, him and his squad having arrived just as Alphonse had kicked Isaac out of the alleyway. Far behind him stood several military personnel, along with Amelia who froze at the sight of the moving ice pillar.

“Take a good look at this artistic alchemy!” The Major shouted, spreading his legs as he positioned his body on the offensive, and one would swear they saw actual sparkles around him.

“He’s all yours, Major!” Edward exclaimed as he and his brothers rushed by the man.

The transmutation circle on his gloves began to glow as he prepared himself. “This has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" He shouted as he punched downwards on the ice, breaking a large chunk of it as it stopped. Screams erupted almost everywhere as a new line of ice erupted from the one Alex just punched, slamming itself into the nearby building as it continued on it’s way. Debris scattered everywhere around them as countless people scream and rush away from the ice, while Alex stood there stunned speechless.

“What..?” He finally managed to say as those around him stared in the same stunned speechlessness he felt.

“What are you doing, Major!?” Edward suddenly yelled, causing the bewildered Major to jump in surprise. Amelia rushed up to the four of them, very unbalanced due to the shaking from the moving ice.

“What happened?!”

“Oh, I was just…” Alex tried to explain, even though he didn’t have a clue as to what was going on as much as anyone in the area did, but was cut off by another explosion followed by much more shaking as the ice continued to move around the city as everyone stumbled and struggled to keep their footing. Amelia nearly lost her balance as the shaking commenced, only kept upright by Alphonse’s quick reflexes; the boy had caught her arm before she could fall.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he looked down at her, and she quickly nodded in response. Alphonse let go of her arm as soon as the shaking stopped and the group of four turned quickly to stare at what they could see of the ice. “The ice walls…” Alphonse suddenly murmured.

“They’re connecting!” Edward finished his thought as they continued to stand there in stunned silence.

“Don’t tell me he’s…” The youngest Elric spoke again as the ice continued to move, and Amelia slowly realized they were moving towards a specific point.

“It’s Central…” Edward narrowed his eyes, racking his brain to figure out what Isaac was doing as fast as he could. “No..” His eyes widened as he snapped in head in Alphonse’s and the Major’s direction, and Amelia’s as well indirectly. “Central Command Center!”

Her eyes widened in sudden realization, recalling what Kimblee had told her hours before, how Isaac was working to bring down her father and the entire military, and her eyes snapped towards Central Command.

“He’s going to freeze it over!” All three children cried in sync, none the wiser as the Elric brothers immediately jumped into action.

“Major!” Edward quickly turned towards Alex, his tone more serious than ever. “Al and I will stop him! While we do that, the transmutation circles--”

“... must be destroyed!” Alex interrupted, knowing immediately where he was going with this. “You got it!” The man nodded before quickly turning to the Private besides Alphonse. “Private!”

“Understood!” He didn’t have to utter a single words, and Edward jumped in surprise at her voice, as he didn’t even realize she was there originally. The young brunette rushed over to the nearest radio to call in for backup, and as much powerful ammunition they could possibly set off in the city.

Meanwhile, Isaac stood at the front of one of his ice walls, his eyes never leaving the grand building he was getting closer to every second. “King Bradley, now I will bury you with my own ice!” He hissed.

“Hold it!” Edward’s voice echoed behind him, and he watched as the young alchemist came up on his ice wall, by transmuting a pillar out of the cobblestone streets. Alphonse was right behind him, having to draw out a transmutation circle to join his brother. Isaac watched as the youngest Elric landed behind his brother, straightening his body to stand menacingly. With an annoyed click of his tongue, Isaac slammed his hands down on the ice wall, transmuted a wave of ice to envelop the two.

“You’re such a pain!” Edward cried out, slamming his hands on the ice to completely destroy it in response, the ice Isaac had tried to cover them with fell apart instantly, rendering Isaac with no place left to stand. He jumped so that he wouldn’t plummet to the ground, and crashed his palm against a piece of ice before it could hit him, and the familiar now red spark of alchemy shone from it. He used his alchemy to melt the ice and a hot rain fell on the brothers.

Edward cried out in pain and surprise from the sudden steaming downfall, unable to see when Isaac came rushing towards them using newly transmuted ice pillars to keep his footing. He jumped from the last pillar he had created, palm outstretched expecting to have skin to skin contact with the boy so he could be rid of him.

“Brother!!” Alphonse cried, quickly pulling the older Elric away just seconds before Isaac landed, the man annoyingly clicked his tongue in response to him missing his target.

“Too slow!” Isaac shouted, using this opportunity to reach up and grab Alphonse’s helmet. The boy gasped in surprise as the red light of alchemy shone in his face, and his helmet was immediately knocked off, as steam enveloped the three.

“Al!!” Edward shouted in shock, and since Alphonse was still holding onto him, he fell back onto Alphonse’s armored body. Isaac walked towards them with a dangerous expression, Edward meeting his eyes with a dangerous look of his own, just as Alphonse kicks up his leg just missing Isaac’s face as the two brothers flip away from him. That’s when Isaac sees right inside of Alphonse’s empty suit of armor, a small seal on the inside that was made with blood. His eyes widened, and beads of sweat dripped down his face in horror.

“An empty suit of armor?” He questioned, watching as Edward silently picked up the other’s missing helmet. “You mean, your soul is bonded to this hallowed armor..” He continued, his eyes were huge, yet his pupils were so dilated in realization. The man gasped, his eyes narrowed as he began to realize something. “You lost your arm and your brother’s body is hollow…”

An insane smile spread across his features as he lowered his head, but his eyes stayed locked on the Elric brothers as more realization set in. “I get it!” He started as Alphonse began twisting his helmet back onto his body. “You guys…”

“Committed the taboo!!”

Edward’s eyes twitched as soon as those words were spoken, his body tensing as Isaac continued. “You performed human transmutation, alchemy’s greatest taboo!” The young blonde’s brows furrowed and, his pupils dilating from the pure rage he felt boiling inside of him. The memory he never wanted to see again played in his mind; him as a child covered in blood due to his missing leg, screaming out his little brothers name in front of a glowing transmutation circle, how he knocked over one of his father’s suits of armor and using his own blood to draw the seal that would bound Alphonse’s soul to it.

The young boy hung his head as the memory seemed to replay over and over in his head. “You’ve just taken your first step into hell..” He muttered softly, and Isaac narrowed his eyes in confusion, gasping Edward suddenly and quickly rushed him, punching him square in the stomach. Isaac spit out some saliva from the punch, keeling over to hold his stomach, and just when he had lowered his head, Edward clasped his hands together and slammed them down on him, knocking him flat onto the ice wall.

With his face smashed onto the ice, Isaac glared up at the smaller boy, placing his hand on the ice and transmuting sharp spikes to hit him with, only for Edward to flip backwards and dodging them. Alphonse came running up next, using his armor to his advantage and smashing through the spikes of ice, shocking the man and while he was taken off guard, Alphonse quickly kicking him in the cheek, knocking him right off the wall. Isaac tumbled down the wall as Edward and Alphonse slid down it easily, the smaller of the two stumbling as he landed while Alphonse had perfect balance.

Edward ran up to stand beside his brother, both looking down at the struggling isaac. He had gotten hurt from tumbling down the ice wall, and his right art had blood dripping down it, as well as blood dripping from his forehead and mouth. He struggled to push himself up and glared up at the brothers.

“Give it up. There’s no water for you to use.” Edward said, but his expression turned into confusion as the man began to smile again.

“You’ve gotten something.” He said, “What is 70 percent of the body made of?” The golden haired boy took a step back as realization of what Isaac was about to do hit him hard, but he had no time to dodge the two long spikes of crystallized blood Isaac shot from his own body. Edward gasped in pain as his left shoulder was impaled by the blood spikes, stumbling back to try and keep his balance while his face contorted in pain.

“Brother!” Alphonse cried, breaking the spikes with his armor, and shortly afterward Edward collapsed to his knees. Isaac, holding his own bloodied arm, shakily stood up, looking at the brothers with disbelief.

“You guys don’t understand the shape this country is in!” He cried, just as his ice walls stopped just at the small moat surrounding Central Command; ice pooling down to freeze the water before it starts climbing the walls of the great white building. Isaac begins to laugh hysterically as he stumbles away from the brothers.

“Brother. Brother!” Alphonse had knelt in front of his brother in concern, trying to make sure he was okay as Edward looks up.

“Al, we’re going after him.” He said, pulling out the spikes imbedded in his shoulder as his taller brother stands up. Sweat dripped down his face as he winced right afterward, clenching his teeth to ride through the pain. “Mess around with me… Will he?”

* * *

 

Explosions echo throughout the street in a vain attempt to break through the ice wall, by now it had connected with the small wall in the alleyway, blocking the military’s path to Isaac’s transmutation circle. Due to Alex’s quick thinking, and Amelia’s even quicker calls, stacks of sandbags and cannons were quickly set up to try and destroy the ice wall.

Amelia jumps and covers her ears when more explosions ring out into the street as she stands beside Alex. The men who fired the cannons peek out from behind the sandbags in hopes that they at least dented the ice.

“Did we get it?”

The girl sighed loudly as they watch as the ice closes itself up yet again. She didn’t know how many times this was, but no matter what they threw at it, it just closed itself up like nothing happened.

“How in the world are we going to destroy the circle if we can’t even get past the ice..” She muttered softly. Alex chuckled beside her, and she looked up at the large man in confusion. “Major..?” She grew more confused when he didn’t say a word, just looking to his other side, and when she peeked around him she saw what he was trying to tell her. Riza and Roy had finally arrived, word must have gotten to them at some point, and for once she was actually glad to see the Flame Alchemist. As he walked towards the ice, she noticed Riza was holding a large case, and then she saw the puddles he was leaving behind.

“He’s soaked….”

The man angrily stalked past the sandbags, ignoring the worried calls of the men around him. He growled as he stopped right in front of the ice, snapping his fingers as a large wall of fire enveloped a part of it.

“Don’t underestimate my flames!!” He shouts while the men standing behind him stare on in disbelief. Much further back, along with more men that just stared stunned at the Colonel, Riza closed a white briefcase that was full of his signature gloves while Amelia silently returned to her side.

“Good grief..” She sighed, opening her closed brown eyes to stare at his back. “Please, only try to be useless on rainy days, okay?” The blonde woman asked, despite the man she was talking to being too far away, but the child beside her shook as she desperately tried to stifle any laughter. The men at the sandbags moved back as Roy once again snapped, releasing another large flame to eat away at the wall.

* * *

 

Isaac stumbled carefully through alleys, somehow successfully escaping the Elric brothers who were on a hot pursuit. He used the wall beside him to help him along, but stopped once he noticed a figure in the alleyway with him. King Bradley stood before Isaac Mcdougal, a dangerous look in his eye as he stared the fugitive down. Isaac couldn’t see anyone else with him, meaning that the Fuhrer had possibly come down himself to deal with the problem.

“Bradley!” He hissed, his pants quickly turn into maniacal laughter as he stands proud in front of Fuhrer Bradley. “Say your prayers!!” He shouts, extending his bloodied arm as a red glow surrounds him, his blood flowing off of his body to form a large spear of crystallized blood. The entire time he didn’t take his eyes off Bradley, the look in his eyes akin to that of a rabid animal, the growl that he let out would have shaken any normal person.

Isaac slowly began to rush at Bradley, letting out a war cry as he goes in for the attack, and yet despite this the Fuhrer stood there, not even flinching even as the crazed man was right in front of him. What happened next was instantaneous. Isaac didn’t see it coming, a smile still on his face as he passed the Fuhrer, believing he had actually cut him in his initial attack; only for his eyes to widen as his shoulders practically exploded from slashes. Bradley had unsheathed his sword, and faster then one would blink, had slashed his shoulders and possibly elsewhere on the man.

Silently does he collapse, choking on his own blood as it begins to pool around him. A single red pearl rolls out from his body, only for it to disappear into dust as it just barely touches his hair.

At the same time, in the dark and lonely cell at Central Prison, Kimblee smirks widely. “That’s too bad.” He said softly to the dimly lit room.

Amelia gasps at that exact moment, her eyes trailing towards Central Command instinctively. That overwhelming feeling was still there, but something changed about it, almost as if the exact source had been destroyed. More snaps got her attention; Roy had made much progress in melting the ice compared to cannonfire, so much so that he just melted the ice in the alley, where the transmutation circle lay.

“Major!” He yelled as he turned back. “Now!”

“Acknowledged!!” Alex crossed his arms into an X and ripped off his shirt as soon as he uncrossed them, much to everyone’s dismay. As soon as Roy had moved out of the way, the bright spark of alchemy enveloped his fist, and he punched the ground at the beginning of the alleyway. Just as the ground began to freeze over once again, it broke into pieces, cancelling the citywide transmutation circle. The glow across the city began to dim before it slowly disappeared althoughter, and Amelia finally found it much easier to breathe.

* * *

 

Edward and Alphonse stared at the scene before them in surprise, the older of the two panting and holding his injured shoulder. They had managed to track where Isaac had escaped too, and here they found the man had been already killed by none other then the Fuhrer himself, and even more so that he had already called in some military and military police to deal with the body.

“Fuhrer King Bradley…” Edward softly muttered, getting the attention of said man, who slowly turned to meet them with a gentle smile.

“Oh, good work, Fullmetal Alchemist.” He said leaning back in a relaxed position. “To think that I’d be able to give you a hand. This will make a good story for my son.”

* * *

 

The next day things were considerably calmer; word had gotten out that Fuhrer Bradley had stepped onto the battlefield and helped in the catching of Isaac Mcdougal, as well as word of Roy, Alex’s, and even the Elric brothers efforts to thwart the man's plans. Cleanup had also begun, which didn’t last too long considering the ice melted as soon as the transmutation circle was destroyed, and alchemists helped fix the damaged city, but there was still the issue of finding the rest of the transmutation circles Isaac had set up throughout the city.

Luckily, the military wasn’t put in charge of that task, but they had the police report to them after every single transmutation circle was found and removed. This was why Amelia was in Roy’s office so early in the day, reporting on how many circles they had managed to find, and how many they believed were still out there.

“Still that many?” Roy complained as Amelia nodded in agreement.

“Yes sir. The ones they already found were out in the open. I believe Mcdougal hid most of the circles to keep them from getting found too early.” She replied as he leaned his chin into his hands.

“Can’t you go out there and find them?” He asked, causing her to grimace in annoyance. “According to the Major, you were the one who found him in that alleyway-”

“No I cannot, sir.” Amelia stood up straighter as she quickly cut him off. “I am too busy doing someone else’s job at the moment.” She had a smug look on her face as he glared at her. Neither heard the knock on the door, or saw Riza walk over to open said door as they exchanged dirty looked, only realizing someone else was in the room when Roy suddenly sneezed.

“What, you got a cold?” The voice of Maes rang in their ears, and while Roy seemed to sink even lower in his chair, Amelia happily turned towards the spectacled man.

“Lt. Colonel!”

“Yo!” He waved at her as he happily jogged into the room. “Anyhow, I heard you really outdid yourself, huh?” He said, now directing his attention at the dismayed Roy. Riza silently returned to Roy’s side as he sighed.

“I just destroyed the transmutation circles-” He started to say.

“Circle.” Amelia cut in, getting a look from the Colonel. “You only destroyed one circle, sir.”

“Anyway,” He groaned. “The Fuhrer was the one who brought down the criminal.”

“And the Fuhrer is giving you credit for the deed!” Maes replied, gaining all three officers attention. Riza and Amelia seemed surprised, but Roy seemed more irritated by the news. “What’s wrong, you upset?” Maes asked, cocking his head. “Just graciously accept the compliment!”

“Haven’t I always told you, listen carefully when your elders speak?” Maes added with a smile, Roy tensed for a moment before looking away with a more grouchy look on his face, Riza actually succeeded in hiding a smile, while Amelia nearly lost it with laughter.

So that’s where he got it from.

* * *

 

In the hospital inside of Central Command sat Edward and Alphonse. The older brother had stayed overnight due to his injury, despite being only in his shoulder. But in the end it worked out, the brothers didn’t have to bother the Hughes family again to find a place where Edward could sleep.

“It turns out..” Alphonse started speaking once Edward was fully awake. “We never did find out whether or not he had a Philosopher’s Stone..”

The elder shrugged. “Yeah,” he said. “We’ll just have to wait for the military’s report.” The two turned their heads as they heard the door to their room open, growing more confused when the first thing they saw was a giant bouquet of red roses.

“Edward Elric,” The boy tensed as he immediately recognized the voice. “When I heard you were in the hospital, I dashed over!” Alex exclaimed with an intensity that caused both brothers to lean away in almost fear. “Here,” The large man gently placed the flowers on the table next to him. “Let me relieve your boredom with you’re in here.” The brother shook in terror as they man proceeded to rip his shirt off, yet again which was followed by their terrified screams.

“I’m sure the beauty of my muscles will warm your heart! Don’t be shy, you can touch them if you’d like!”

“Stop!!!” Edward cried out as the man got closer and closer.

“What is going on in there…” Amelia muttered as she stood in the doorway, staring at the Major she was ordered to fetch for Roy. She lets out a soft sigh as she silently closes the door, at this point, she was just going to wait for the Major to finish with… whatever he was doing in there.

“I swear the military is just chock full of weirdos…”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I own nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist, all rights to the original storyline and characters go to Hiromu Arakawa the only thing I do own is Amelia and the re telling of the story!  
> Since it is a re telling of the animanga, I have changed some things due to my interpretation of what went on in the series, so some events may come off as described differently than how they look/actually are. 
> 
> Also this is my first time posting any writing please be gentle with me.


End file.
